The present invention relates to adhesive devices used as wound dressings, ingredient delivery devices and IV hold-downs.
Wound dressing and IV hold-downs in particular comprise a layer of polymeric film having an adhesive layer on one side thereof, which is protected during storage and handling by a release liner. United States Patent Publication 2002/0107466 A1 discloses such devices which also have a handling member adhered to the non-adhesive coated side of the polymeric film by means of a pressure sensitive adhesive. The pressure sensitive adhesive used between the handle and the polymeric film is less aggressive than the pressure sensitive adhesive used on the underside of the polymeric film, such that once the polymeric film is applied to a patient's skin or mucosa, the handle can be peeled away without peeling the polymeric film away from the patient's skin.
Experience has shown that regardless of differences in adhesive strength between the skin or mucosa adhesive and the handle adhesive, there is a tendency for the edge of the polymeric film to lift away from the user's skin or mucosa when the handle member is peeled away from the back of the polymeric film. This same tendency is observed in the wound dressing disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,224, where the handling member is sealed to the polymeric film by a heat activated adhesive.